


Second Chances

by parrillamillsqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holylocksleys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=holylocksleys).



“I’m not entirely sure you’re going to be happy with me. I’ve set you up with an old friend.” Regina’s face contorted. The thought of being set up on a date for Valentine’s Day was both excruciating and embarrassing. “Who?”

Emma bit her lip and looked weary, “you’ll be mad. It’s a surprise.” “I loathe surprises. Especially yours.”

“Tough, we’ve set it up and you need a night out on the town. Blow off some steam. Have fun.” Rolling her eyes, she sighed, “I don’t really have a choice in this, do I?”

Emma laughed, “Nope.” Defeated, Regina crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “I better not regret this.”

It hadn’t been her choice to be single but when you cut ties with people you date, it doesn’t leave you with many options.

Here she was on the eve of a dreaded holiday that included balloons, candy, chocolate, lingerie, and sappy cliché love.

Why couldn’t people just pay attention to each other any other day of the year? You need that one day to be special? Pathetic.

Excuses for not working as hard all year long. You buy flowers and throw candy around and it’s supposed to make her swoon. Yuck.

She wasn’t opposed to love or the fun things that came along with it, but the idea of it all centered on one day was ludicrous.

It was a lot of pressure to put on her and she didn’t like the idea of having to provide gifts, clothing, sex, and romance.

Inside, she really was just feeling lonely and it wouldn’t hurt to go out with someone. Though, it didn’t feel good to be set up by Emma.

Emma knew that Regina had been single for a little while and that it would take a bit to get back into the swing of things.

Luckily for her, the one person that Regina would want to see was available. Robin. They’d dated a few years before and it didn’t work out.

They were both in demanding jobs and had little time to spend with the other. There was a bit of animosity between them, but all in all it was just bad timing.

Emma had gone to Boston with Henry one weekend and ran into Robin and his son Roland at the arcade. They caught up while the kids played, and Emma got the idea of setting them up on a date.

Robin already knew the logistics of the date and what was planned. It was practically his idea. He knew what she liked, what she hated, and what she would tolerate.

Sometimes it paid off to break up with someone. They tend to show you their true colors and how they truly feel about you.

Robin got a good glimpse of the anger that was underneath that prim and proper exterior. Although they hadn’t dated long, he knew she was worth another try.

Emma took her hand, “so, let’s see what you’ll wear.” “I’m quite capable of picking my attire, thank you very much.”

With a sarcastic glance, Emma sighed, “knowing you, you’ll pick out some business suit.” Regina’s mouth gaped open, “what’s wrong with that?”

“Really? On a date? Come on, Reg. You should show off those killer legs.” Turning pink, she turned from her. She was modest and had no need for frills.

“I’m not wearing some short skirt.” Emma chuckled, “god, no. I’m sure you have a dress that would be perfect. Just give it a try. We can go shopping?”

“No, I’d rather not have to. There are several dresses in the back of that closet. Have at it.” Having Emma go through her closet wasn’t ideal, but if it would get her off her back, so be it.

The closet was the most organized Emma had ever seen. The hangers were hanging exactly half an inch apart. The shoes were in boxes stacked in rows of five. Sweatshirts were folded and placed in stacks of twos by color.

It made her want to mess it up just because she could. The back of the closet held another rack with jackets, another for blouses, and on the way back were the dresses.

The row was color-coded and started with shortest to longest. “Regina, this is ridiculous. How organized do you need to be? Jesus.”

“I like order.” “Yea, military order. Alright, don’t get mad if I make a mess. This could be painful.”

Emma shoved clothes aside, moving her way through the racks. The dresses were modest and clean-lined. Nothing too sexy or over the top.

There was one contender and Emma grabbed a blue dress with a nice slit that went mid-thigh. It could do. Another was red that would hug her curves. The last was a little black dress that would be perfect.

With the three dresses hung over her arm, she emerged to an angry-faced Regina. “What?”

“nothing, get out of my closet.” Emma laid out the dresses and stood back, “I like the black the best. It’s a staple dress. The red is festive but doesn’t really do much for date dress.”

Regina stared at them, “I’ve worn all of these to work with blazers. They are all suitable. I’ll wear the black.”

“Cool, but don’t wear a jacket. You don’t want to look like you are going to the office. It’s a date. A romantic date.”

“Don’t remind me. What exactly am I doing on this date? What sort of shoe do I need?” Emma disappeared into the closet and opened a few boxes.

She settled on red stilettos that looked brand new. “I’ve got a winner.” Regina stuck her tongue in her cheek, “I was saving those for a special occasion.”

“What’s more special than Valentine’s Day?” “Fine. Now that we’ve done this, I’d like to spend my evening alone. I have work to do.”

Emma slid her arm around Regina and said, “fine. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m driving you to your date. Just so you know, it’s in Boston.”

“Boston?” “Yup. Night.”

Before Regina could retort, she was gone, and the house was silent. This better not be a bust. Even if she was annoyed, it was something to look forward to. She hadn’t been seeing anyone and the last time she tried to date, it had been awful timing.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she was looking forward to this date.

 

 

Robin and John stood in the middle of the restaurant talking with Charlie, the owner. They were planning Robin and Regina’s date.

First, the setting. The restaurant was decorated with white sparkly lights, hearts, and flower centerpieces.

The carpet was red, the tables draped in white satin along with the chairs. Robin hired a band to play music. They had violin’s, guitars, cello, and bass. It would be the perfect setting for a romantic date.

The last date they’d been on was to Granny’s and he wanted this to be a step up. They had hit it off a few years before but timing and work always got in the way.

So, here they were now. Single, and he was ready to give it another shot. “Do you think she’ll like it? Too predictable? Cliché?”

John shrugged, “women love stuff like this. Don’t they?” Robin knew they did, “sure, most would. Regina is different. I never really had to impress her. I was just myself. We ate hamburgers and slurped on smoothies. I want to up my game.”

“Isn’t it better to be yourself than to try and outdo yourself every time?” John had a point. “Sure, but it’s been awhile, and we didn’t exactly part on amicable terms.”

“So, you scuffled, breakups aren’t easy.” Robin agreed, “yea, I may have said a few choice phrases I regret. I was trying to make things a bit easier, but I still pissed her off.”

Chuckling, John said, “that isn’t hard to do if I’m being honest. I mean, she’s short-tempered and you did have a nice thing going. Plus, throwing Roland in the mix of that and you got yourself a nice and messy situation.”

“Roland wasn’t an issue. Marian was a little, but she wasn’t really concerned with her or our past. I may have made it sound like it was entirely her fault for us not spending time together. The heat of the moment, I guess.”

John circled the tables and had enough of the small confined space, “shit happens, it’s been a few years. I’m sure you’ve grown. She’s gotten over it, and she’d be a fool not to love this. Now, let’s get out of here. I’ve had enough of the frill.”

Robin laughed, “maybe we should set you up too.” “Yea, I’m good with pizza and PlayStation. Ladies can’t handle all this.”

They shared a few laughs and Robin poked fun at his friend. It was nerve wrecking to think about his date with Regina.

John would be keeping Roland company and it would be a nice relaxing evening. Hopefully.

They stopped in and grabbed a new shirt for Robin, John picked up a few kid movies for Roland. Robin helped pick his favorites.

They chose a bouquet of flowers, chocolates, and wine. Robin was pulling out all the stops. When he dropped Roland and John off, he wandered around town.

Memories filled his head with Regina and their short-lived romance. They’d met at the Mayor’s manor through colleagues.

Instantly, they hit it off. They ate dinner, grabbed a coffee and spent the next few weeks huddled in the corner of Granny’s.

It was so easy, and they seemed to fall into a tandem when they were together. Then, soon the time was brief, and their conversations were reserved for phone conversations.

Robin was living in Boston and had a full schedule, Regina the same in Storybrooke and had full responsibilities.

The time dwindled and so did the flame between them. The last few conversations were short and the last time they got together was both painful and embarrassing.

Neither was able to carve out the time to spend with the other and Regina snapped at him that night. He’d driven to her and spend their time walking around downtown.

They drank cocoa, held hands, but they didn’t know what to talk about or what to do. The romance was dying, and it hadn’t even had a chance to ignite.

So, she went in on him about the time they spent together and if it was worth her effort. Robin had accused her of being stuck up and not willing to compromise.

Of course, he didn’t mean the words he’d said, but it was much easier to walk away on nice terms. It felt like he gave up on himself and on her.

When he walked away that night, the guilt settled in his stomach and he felt like a dick for making it all her fault. The truth was, it was just timing and a bad luck with it.

So, he sat in his apartment and looked around at himself. His job had settled, and he wasn’t working long hours like he was before. He had a nice schedule, time with Roland and he was ready to give it another try.

He just hoped that she was willing and didn’t hold his past actions against him.

 

 

Emma stood in the foyer of Regina’s home waiting for her to lock up. “You look great.” Regina smiled, “Thanks. So, who is this old friend? Can I know now?”

“Not just yet. I’ll tell you when we get there.” Regina hated being treated like a child, but her nerves were bubbling.

The drive was filled with conversation about Henry and the plans he had with Emma that night. Regina had so much respect for Emma even with their shady history.

The fact that they could put their differences aside and become friends was not easily mastered. Life has a way of putting people together that weren’t meant to be in the first place.

When they arrived in Boston, Regina asked, “so, tell me.” Emma smiled, “Well, it’s not someone that you don’t know. In fact, it’s someone you liked a lot.”

Wracking her brain, she couldn’t place the idea of anyone they both knew that would fit that description. “I’m drawing a blank.”

“Do you remember Robin?” Regina stared ahead, “you did not set me up with him.” Emma frowned, “of course, I ran into him and we got to talking. He’s single and he’s working less. He wanted to give this another shot. You guys had a hard time a few years ago.”

Regina didn’t speak but felt her chest burn, the anger was alive, and she remembered their last conversation. It wasn’t fresh, but she couldn’t help but dredge up the feelings that were once a sore.

“I remember how much of an ass he was. God, I really wish you would’ve told me this last night. I never would’ve agreed to this.”

Emma sighed, “too late now. He’s waiting for you and he has worked hard to plan this evening. So, don’t mess it up. Give it a chance. Forget the past and move forward. This could be really good for you.”

“I…” “No argument. You focus too much on work and not enough on you. Let yourself enjoy the evening. It’s a date and he was really genuine when he said he felt bad about how you parted.”

That softened her a little, but it was still a little insulting that he’d made her feel at fault and suddenly wants to get back in touch. It was just plain weird.

Emma pulled up and said, “Good luck. I’ll wait to hear all the details.” In an instant of panic, she said, “wait, how am I getting home?”

Emma raised her eyebrows, “hopefully, you won’t need to go home.” The color drained from her face and had Emma laughing, “I’m just kidding. God, lighten up. Robin will take you home.”

“That’s not cute.” Emma playfully shoved her shoulder, “stop being so uptight. Let loose. Have fun.”

Regina emerged from the car and leaned down, “if this goes wrong, you’ll come get me, right?” Emma rolled her eyes, “you are so dramatic. Bye.”

With a few deep breaths, Regina gained her courage and walked toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Inside, the warmth circled her, and she was welcomed with the scent of food, flowers, and chocolate.

Couples were adorned in reds, pinks, blacks, and a few bold greens and blues. The tables were shielded by screens and gave an illusion of privacy.

The host stepped forward, “Welcome. May I ask who your name?” “Regina Mills.” The host smiled, “Ah, yes. Please, come with me.”

He led her through the room, she passed tables and booths and was met with Robin who stood off to the side of the back room.

The room was filled with lights, tables, a band, flowers, and aroma. Robin smiled, “good evening. It’s been a long time, you look lovely.” “Thanks.”

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, she smiled and took his hand in a friendly gesture. The tension in her shoulders never ceased and her eyes were hard.

Ignoring her hard exterior, he offered her the chair and helped her to be seated. He took his seat and the wine was poured.

His smile was easy, and his dimples surfaced when he smiled at her. It was hard to be angry when he looked so charming and handsome.

Still, she took the wine that he held up, “to second chances.” Regina clinked her glass with his, “we’ll see,” and took a sip.

The velvet liquid slid down her throat in a comforting manner and after a few more sips, she felt her nerves begin to unwind.

“I’d like to start by apologizing for my behavior the last time we were together.” The look on her face told him it was the best move.

“I’d say that’s a safe bet. If I remember correctly, it was me who wouldn’t compromise my time, my life or my heart. Is that about, right?”

Robin watched her eyes darken and frown appear, so it wasn’t as easy as that. “I exaggerated the truth to make myself feel better. I shouldn’t have put that on you.”

The waiter, interrupted them before Regina could chastise him or make a rude comment. Instead, she glanced at the menu. They made their selections and Robin whispered something in the man’s ear.

When they were alone, he tried again, “how’s Henry?” Regina’s face softened at the mention of her son’s name. “He’s wonderful. He’s decided he wants to be a writer. So, he’s been dabbling in short stories.”

“I knew he was destined for great things. Smart, gifted, and clever that boy.” Regina nodded, “he’s growing up. I’m sure you’ve got your hands full with Roland.”

“I do. He’s interested in everything and asks lots of questions. Often, I’m at a loss for words.”

“Kids can do that to you. I’m sure his mom has as many answers as you do.” Robin’s face changed, and he looked down at his lap. “I’m afraid that Marian has passed away. Last year.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I hadn’t heard that. My condolences.” So formal, Regina was. “Thank you. She just got sick and she was gone. It was quite sudden. Roland isn’t taking it very well. We just try and give him attention. I started working less and spending more time at home.”

“In time the pain passes. Losing a parent isn’t the easiest. I understand that more than anyone. I’ve lost both my parents.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Anyway, let’s not focus on that. It is what it is, and Roland is adjusting. How’s work?”

Regina shrugged, “it’s work. The same as before, I still love my job and work like a dog to make a difference.”

They sipped wine, exchanged pleasant conversations and soon the grudge she held slipped away. Their food was served, they ate, laughed, and talked more.

It was soon like the tandem they once fell into. Easy, effortless. When dinner was cleared away and dessert was served, Regina laughed.

In the center of the brownie the cook had written in white frosting, _I’m sorry._ There was a heart and underneath the heart, the frosting was written on the plate, _Give me another chance?_

The gesture was sweet, and he was endearing and charming. They poked at the dessert and the band swelled around them.

The evening had been sweet, and they shared a familiar comfort of being with one another. They wandered out of the restaurant and he led her down main street.

Vendors were set up selling treats, hot chocolate, roses, and an assortment of gifts for Valentine’s Day.

Robin took her hand and they strolled down the street with stomachs full and hearts full of anticipation.

Robin brought her roses, a teddy bear that said, _Be Mine_ , and a personally carved glass sculpture of her face. The artist got it right, especially the smile.

The drive to Storybrooke was filled with chatter and laughter and when he walked her to her door, sparks were flying.

“I wish that we’d had more time to do this a few years ago.” He leaned against the pillar and she was hugged by his warmth.

“Well, there wasn’t much time. We were both busy and the time we did have, we spent stuffing our faces.”

“Hamburgers, oh Granny’s is a delicacy.” Regina laughed, “I suppose. You know when I found out you were my date, I was pissed.”

Intrigued, “you were?” She explained, “all that popped into my head was our last argument. You were pretty harsh.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I guess I lashed out and figured I’d make myself feel better. Truthfully, it just made me sick with guilt. I almost called you the next day to apologize, but I figured it would be pouring salt in the wound.”

“Good call. I guess part of it was true. It may still be. I don’t compromise my time from work because it’s important. I take my job seriously and necking with you instead of work felt irresponsible.”

“I get it. It was just bad timing.” She smiled, and leaned into him, “I’m glad we did this. I had a good time.”

“I’m glad.” Those dimples and blue eyes were melting her heart.

His fingers grazed her cheek and he leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss. The kiss lingered, and she felt warm.

When he leaned back, he said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, milady.” Regina smiled and leaned back in for more.

It may not have been good timing a few years ago, but tonight it felt right.


End file.
